A few new friends
by UnLoved89
Summary: Kagome is hurt by Inuyasha for the last time and runs off finding something new about herself she kills Naraku and returns to her time never being able to go back she also find out something new about her cousin she has not seen in a long time will she find love this time or will she get killed on her new mission wait and see


This is the story of a girl. Not just any girl but a demon miko girl. Now she dose not know that she is a demon and not just a demon at the a miko demon at that. She thinks she is just a miko at the moment This is a story about Kagame a ordinary high school girl who's life is about to change for ever.

We start her story on a beautiful sunny day.

Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing in her ear. Groaning she slapped it off her face still buried in her pillow. Slowly sitting up she looked around her surprisingly tidy rom and smiled her walls were red and her carpet was black. Her bed desk and night stand where made of dark red mahogany wood. Getting up she walked to her closet opening it. She looked over her wardrobe made up of dark greens, reds and blacks. She only had a few pink items left after she got all new things. Smiling she picked out a pair of black baggy jeans with chains crossing the back from her hips to her ankles and and a militated off pockets some you can see most you can't with a verity of weapons and poisons in them, and a dark green t shirt that said in bold black letters "Fuck you" on it. Taking a shower she had tie to think of what happened the past year.

_(Flash Back)_

She was sitting at the camp site with dingo and Shippo after he men went off to take a bath at the near by hot springs. She looked over a Kirara and smiled the had half of the jewel of four souls, and the finale battle would be soon seeing as narrate had the other half. Miroku cam walking back with Shippo frowning Kagame looked over at him and saw that Inuyasha was now with him and knew what was wrong. Frown int she go up and started to walk he other way .

"I am going for a walk I will be back soon." She said not looking back at the sad looks she was getting from the group not wanting too let them see the tears flowing down her face as sane cried.

She keeper walking hopping she would not run in to them. But as her luck would have it she started to hear voices and knew it was them knowing she should not go an closer. She did any way and walked slowly closer till she could hear what they where saying.

"Inuyasha" wined Kikyo "When are you going to kill her i need my soul back to be human and alive again so we can be together again, you do still want me don't you?" Kick had her arms around him and a tight hug her soul collectors flying around ten and they embraced looking up at him Kikyo smiled and richer up t kiss hi. Inuyasha meet her kiss with a passionate one of his own.

Nodding she smiled "I will tonight sweetie as soon as the bitch is asleep she is weak anyway no good to me anymore seeing as you can sense the shards. I don't need the weak whore any way." Looking down at Kikeo he started to take her cloths off.

At this point Kagome could not sit there any longer and slowly backed away and started to run when she was far enough away so he could not hear her. She did not stop till she reached the well. Falling to her knees she sober her eyes out. 'I know I am not as good as her but I have been working on it i don't know why i can get better.I work at it but I don't get better at all' She thought shaking her head as she felt pain in her gut that started to spread to the rest of her just as it consumed her and the light started to et to bright she passed out from pain her screens that last thing she heard.

When she woke it was dark worried that Inuyasha would find her she got up not giving her time to see what happened she jumped in the any one els had taken the time to watch they would have seen a beautiful inu demoness that now stood around five nine with black hair dipped in red with a fluffy tail and cute doggy ears to mach and nails that had red fire designs on them and a body any women would kill for. Jump in a well and a blue light flash then nothing no sign of her.

When she made it out of the well and she ran in side still not seeing that something was different about her. But she stopped short when she saw the look in her moms eyes and looked in the mirror and seeing a pair of red and black eyes looking bak at her she passed out.

Waking up in her own bed she slowly opened her eyes and saw her mom sitting beside ever smiling down at her she put her hand on her check and said.

Sweetie I think it time to tell you something i should had e a long time ago." She shook her head "I am not your mom I found you on my door step 17 years ago with a note asking me to take care of you and explaining that you are half memo and inu demon but it did not say what kind and before i could take note of what you looked like you changed in to what you looked like not to long ago, but now that i see you I know whatt you are you are a hound odd hell inku demoness with memo powers." she looked over the girl she still considered her doughtier and hoped she was not mad.

Nodding she looked up are her mo and hugged her "Thank you for telling me now I know why I could never get stronger at my memo powers I am going to stay here for a while to find someone to train me."

( End flash back )

That was more then a year ago now she was trained and was ready to fight back. As she got out of the shower she sighed glad she sealed the well before he could come and try and get her. She got dressed and walked down stars picking up her rather small back pack that had a enlarging charm o it so she did not have to lug the big yello one around anymore. She waled in to the ketches and smiled at her mom.

"Bye mom I will be back."She said looking a little grim at the thought of going back.

Looking at her doughtier she ground "You don't have to go bak you know that right." She knew Kagome did not want to have to face that bustard of a half demon right now.

"No mom it is ok there is no one els to do it so I have to go back any way I miss sang and the others." Smiling at her mom and hugger her she walked out to the well house and unsealed it jumping in she tried to prepare for the fight she knew would happen when she saw him again.

Chapter 2

Jumping out of the well she looked around masking her send and aura making herself look like the way they saw her last. She started off to Kaedes village. About half way there she heard him.

'Kagome! How dair you show you self now after a year nothing now you show up as if nothing happened." He yelled at her as he burst thurw the trees his fir rat cloths flaring behind him and landed in front of her hand crossed over his brood chest.

She looked around and asked "Where is that clay pot bitch you I know you with?" just as she said that Kikeo cam walking out of the trees bow and arrow pointed at her gluing a dark purple. "I did not think you had the guts to come back whore you should have stayed away now we are going to have to kill you."

Giggling she shook her head and said "I knew you would say something like that and I see your evil now seeing as your miko is a dark purple. Oh and where is everyone els ran them off I see." She glared at them and looked around hoping she was wrong.

Giggling Kikeo said "No they did not run away like you they stayed and fought thinking we killed you and they died thinking you where killed that is every one but that brat Shippo he ran off knowing his mama could not save him." Seeing the shocked and hurt look in Kagomes eyes and shot the arrow at her. Her eyes went wide when the arrow denigrated in a cloud of light pink before it even got half way. After the air cleared ( She made it a little bigger so to hide that she was changing her ape rents bake to normal) the two looked at her and gasped seeing seeing her for the first time they rushed her.

"No wonder you left you abomination. How fair you even show your face around here." Inuyasha said as he swing the tetsiga at her missing every time. At the same time Kikeo was shooting her dark memo arrows at her never getting close to her as they were being purified before they reached there target. Kagome dogged every blow not even looking at them she started to laugh making then stop. looking at easy other they launched another attic but hut a up Kagome crossed her arms.

Looking at them shed asked "Do you think I would stay away this long and not train Oh and Sesshomaru you can come out now." she looked back as he walked out whirring his usual robs and armer he looked at her and back at the two behind her not showing any emothinon she asks "What is going on miko?"

"Well lets see these two are wanting to kill me and i was just thinking if I should do the same to them and rid them of there lives what do you think Lord Sesshomaru?" She smiled at him and looked back at Inuyasha shaking her head the waited for his answer hoping he would give her the go ahead on it knowing it would be all out war if she killed Inuyasha on lands other then the western ones with out permission of he Lord of the west.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said not caring one way or the other if she did manage to.

Taking that as a yes she shot her miko out her palms at the two parufing them in no time. She looked back at the sonic Lord and bowed at him sowing her respect and turning she walked away speeding her ki surching for her kit in hopes he was still alive. The did not say anything about killing Kirara so she hoped Shippo would be with her and hopping that they where ok. Not looking back=k to see if Lord Sesshomaru was still there she kept looking.

"miko what are you doing rain in your Ki you will attract all the higher level demons in the area to you." She grould out not wanting to have to help her out of any mess she would get i to in front of him. He knew what she was and knew that she was the last of her kind and needed to be car full.

Her little dog ears twitted at the sound of his voice "I am looking for my kit I need to know he is ok I need to know if he is alive." She said in desperation but she still took in her Ki knowing he was right. She turned back to him tears striking down her face she muttered I should not have left if i stayed.."

"You would have been killed along with your friends. Don't fret for you young kit this Sesshomaru knows where he is this one found hi m wondering around the egg of the western lads lost and took him and the neko in till you came back." Socked she looked at him wondering why he would do something so nice. She walked up to him and gave another bow and as she did so he shook his head saying "You are a lady of the east there is no need to bow."

"Lady of the east? How do you know that when i don't even know who my parents are?" Kagome asked shocked that he knew something about her past that she did not know. She looked around and asked "Can we go somewhere that narako can't hear us I don't want him knowing more then he needs he still has half of the Shikon jewel."

Looking around Sesshomaru nodded and said "My palace we can talk there." He turned around and started to walk not saying any more. Kagome fallowed him knowing he would expect her to fallow him. She kept step beside him thinking that it was lucky that her young kit found him and he help wondering and hoping he was not mad at her. She thought about why she did not come bak earlier and get him. Shaking her head she cleared that thought. She knew that there was n o way she could have help him he would not be able to make it in her time and she did not want to rip him from his just in case the well was destroyed baring them from coming back. She started to think of Songo and Miroku and bowed her head trying to hide the tears that weld up in her eyes. She did not know why they had to die but she was happy to kill the people who murdered them.

Looking over at her Sesshomaru wanted to comfort her but did not know how. He smelled the salt in her tears light so he knew she was not full on crying but holding it back. He looked her over and wondered how a ningen could turn in to such a beautiful demon. Wait hold on why would he think of something like that.

"Cause you like her"

"Who are you? Get out of my head"

"I am your demon and no i won't but you know you like her she is your sister"

"Hn. No she is not now go away. . . "

He smirked as he shoved that annoying voice to the back of his mined where it belonged. He in no was liked this annoying wench and no way is she his sister. He was simply helping her our to get that kit of hers out of his house and put her in her rightful place as lady of the east. Looking ahead of them he was glade he left run at home so he did not need to go and pick her up. I would be a two week trip with out that if they kept walking slow like this.

"If you want to get there faster i suggest you pick it up girl." He said smirking when she glared at him with her red and black eyes. And sped up with him trailing after her. They reached the front gated in the mater of hours instead of days and was welcomed be his guards.

Kagame did not even look at them as she rushed in not thinking looking around for her kit.

"SHIPPO! SHIPPO! where are you?" She yelled looking for her young kit. Just as she got to the other side of the wall she saw him and sean up to him forgetting that he might not recognize her but he did and ran up to her.

"MAMA Your back. What happened? Why did you leave? I was so scared with out you Inuyasha tried to hurt me but Sango stopped him and told me and Kirara to. . . "

Just then she was tackled me a white poof ball of Kirara cutting off what Shippo was saying. She looked down at her kit and Kirara and smiled happy to have them back.

All the while Sesshomaru was talking with his yards letting them know who she was and what was going on so they did not try and harm her. After he was done run cam running out past Kagame and the two in her arms strait to Her Lord and hugged his lag looking up at him she smiled .

"Rin is happy Rin's Lord is back Jaken is so mean to Rin would not play with Rin and kept saying Lord Sesshomaru was not coming back." she cried holding him now seeing Kagame she looked up at Sesshomaru and asked "Who is that pretty lady my Lord?"

He looked down at her and said "Miko Kagome."

Chapter 3

Kagome looked up at the sound of Sesshomaru talking with the little girl. Looking over at them she smiled and looked back at Shippo.

"I am sorry sweetie I was scared and needed to go home I never thought he would do that or i would never have left." She said looking at him and for the third time that day she was ready to cry. Shippo looked up at his mama and jumped up on her shoulder and nuzzle her check trying to make her feel better. Smiling she patted him on the head and stood up and turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"Thank you for helping out us out but now we have to go there is still something I need to do." She started to walk out of the grounds cuddling Shippo and Kirara walked beside her in her large form. Sesshomaru looked after dumfounded for a moment. Then with Rin in his arms he cout up with her and asked.

"Girl what are you going to do with the kit while you fight this naruko person?" Sesshomaru asked "This Seshomaru dose not think it is a good idea to take someone so young in to battle."

Kagome stopped in her tracks and looked at him and said "I was going to leave him with Kaede at her village to keep him safe." Then turned around and started to walk again headed to get her kit safe so she could end this war. Unaware that Naraku was so close wanting the something.

Sencing him coming towards them at a fast pace Sesshomaru rushed to Kagome getting her out of the way just in time for a tentacle to burst out of the ground where she was. Two seconds after that Naraku,s himself burst through the trees along with Kagura and Kanna. Looking at a staring inu demoness in Sesshomarrus arms he was surprised.

"Now now now I did not know you found your self a bitch good for you. . . . . . . . now where is Kagoma it is time fr that wench to DIE!." He looked around he knew he smelled her around here somewhere hell that infernal can and kid where here so she had to be close.

Kagome smiled and hoped out of Sesshomaros arms happy that Naraku did not realize who she was she looked down at Shippo and pit him and run on Kirara's back and said "Take them to safety and safty with them we will come ad get you when it is over." mowing Kirara nodded and flew off. Looking back at Naruko she took out a ninja star put her a combination of her miko and demon in to it and host it at Kanna's mirror. Kanna not thinking about it put her mirror up but instead her eyes went wide and she along with her mirror got purified. Kagome looked over at the wind wich and took out her katana and rushed her.

All the while Sesshomaro was battling Naraku he had his poison wii out and was slashing at him. Dogging tentacle after poison filled tentacle not seeing the demon bees coming at him from behind till he was stung by no lees then thirteen of them. As the poison spread he started to slow down his vision getting blurry so he did not see one of Narakus tentacles coming at him till it when right throw is abdomen and out his back serving his spin. It did not kill him but immobilized him just as Kagome killed Kagura She looked over just as the tentacle and screamed taking a knife to of one of her pockets she throw it at Narako purifying him on contact. Running over to where she saw the last half of the jewel she picked it up purifying it on contact it fuzed together and fuzed with her bode ones again.

She ran over to Sesshomaro and knelt down beside him tears streaming down her face and tried to heal him but only managed to close the wound but could not get the poison to go away. She shook her head and said "I am sorry please don't die." She wiped the blood off his face and he caught her hand in is.

"Ka. . . Kagome . . . . . . .its ok you have to tell me you will take care of Rin. . . .she needs you now." He said around caught looking at her in desperation hoping she would help Rin.

"Of corse I will anything for you but please don't die. . ." She held he body close as he slipped away and cried harder. She got up and started to walk to were she knew the kids a Kirara would be and forced her self to calm down she had to be strong for Rin. As he walked up to the n she picked up Rin and held her.

"Miss Kagome where is Lord Sesshomaro?" She looked at Kagome's face and shook her head and tried to push away. Kagome just held her tighter and she just stared to cry. Shippo cam up and hugged her knowing how hard it was to loos someone close to you like that. They stayed like that for a few hours long after Rin cried her self to sleep.

Kagome looked over at Shippo and softly asked him "Do you want to come to my time with me you might like it there?" Nodding Shippo went over to Kirara and picked her up and took her to his mom. Picking up both of them she ran as fast as she could to the well and jumped in.

It has been four days now and Rin, Shippo and Kirara have against well to there new home. Rin and shippo started school and were loving it. Kagome restarted high school in a different school and so far nothing hs happened that was worth worrying about. Life has bee quite for the first time in a long time. After a little while life just went at a normal pace. Kagome graduated with flying collars and Rin started to make friends not talking about her past knowing no one should know. Shippo found someone to train him in his demon powers and conturll him demon side. Everything was going good but Kagome knew it could not last long there are still demons looking for the shecon jewel but she was happy for now with the brief moment on quite.

That is until. . . . . . . . . .

Chapter 4

"Kagome your cousin is coming over so hurry up and fix up the gust room for him." Kagomes mom yelled up the stars at her doughtier. Who now looked like a human. Her and her mom did not want to have to explain why she looked different so she masked her sent making her smell like her old self and hid her appearance leo making her look like her old self. Coming down the stairs Kagome had on a short blackened green pladed A line dress her mom got her when she got home and a pair of green wedge heels. She had curled her hair softly so it framed her face and put on light makeup.

"I am done its ready for him. How do I look not to much is it?" She asked her mom.

Shaking her head Kim looked at here doughtier and said "No hunny it is just fine. Now he will be here soon so go get the kids ready."

Nodding she walked back uo stares to check on both Rin, Shippo and Sota. Seeing them dressed she picked up Shippo who now was as tall as Sota but with kept he's reddish orange hair but now looked human. He had on a pair of black paints and a forest green shirt. She looked over Rin who was waring a pink and red plaid dress her hair in a low pony tail. Looking over at her brother she giggled and saw he was wearing something close the what Shippo had on but instead on a green top He had a sky blue one.

Walking down stairs she got there in time for the door bell to ring. "I got it mom." She said as she walked over to the door Shippo still in her arms.

Opening the door she saw four men only one she knew. Smiling she hugged her cousin Yusuke and asked "Who are you friends Yusuke?"

Waking up the stairs the four men looked around and wondered where Kagome ,Yusukes cousin had been all this years.

"So Yusuke how old is she?" Kurma asked trying to find out more about her. Yusuke had offered little on her flaming not to know a lot.

"Yes Yusuke how old is she?" Kawubra asked panting they where almost at the top of the stairs and two of them where out of breath.

Looking over at them and said all she is a year older then me so she is seventeen." Yusuke looked around as they got to the top of the stairs and smiled apply to be back at the shrine. Walking up to the front door he rang the bell and shppk hid head when he heard Kagome yelling she would get in. When the door opened he almost face planted when he saw her and the kid i her arms.

"This is Kurama Heig and Kurabra. Who is this. . . " He looked down when Rin came around Kagomes lags and asked "Mama can Rin have some candy?"

Looking down at Rin she shook her head and said "No it is almost time for lunch you can have some after." Looking back up at the four men looking dumb founded in front of her she sighed and said "This is Shippo and Rin my adopted children." She looked bak and forth as if daring them to challenger her to say more.

Heig looked her over and knew there was something off about her but shook it off as he thought she looked a little over dressed for a family reunion.

'Fox she dose not appear human but she dose not smell like anything els.' Hiei

'I know I think we will find out soon enough so be patient we will find out something soon." Karama answered

Kurama looked her over and thought she was the most beautiful person he has seen. He looked at the two kids hat where now climbingg all over her while she giggled about it.

Kagome looked the two kids and said "Why don't we let them in so then can sit down. what do you thin?"

They both yelled "Yes." at the same time and ran off to the living room. Looking up she opened the door wider so they could come in and said "Come on in it looks like you could use a little rest after all those stairs." She knew thet two of the m were demons and hoped that no one els was staying she did not think she could keep this up for more then one person. She walked over to the living room and saw that the kids were plain g video games so she took the gusts to the kitchen to see her mom.

Kim was preparing lunch she they came in ams smiled at them "So how was your trip?" She looked over the group and smiled.

Youske looked at her and said "It was fun forgot how meant stairs you had." Walking over to his ant he hugged her and asked "Kagome when did you get kids? Arnt you to young to have kids?" Looking at her he saw a look in her eyes that should not be there for someone so young a look at complete loss of something he was not sure.

Shaking her head Kagome said "I am looking out for my friends doughtier ok.. . . . . . . . Rin Shippo why don't you two and Sota go out side and play." She looked at Shippio and he knew what she wanted so he drug Rin off to get Sota.

"I was going back and forth between home and the school I was going to and found Shippo on the streets he just lost his parents and needed a home so i brought him home with me and not to long after that a friend died and willed his doughtier to me cause he did not trust anyone els." She left out the part about going back in time and two of them being demons she did not want them to know it was not safe for them. She had been looking at her mom the whole time not want to give away that she was lying

"That was nice of you Miss Kagome." Karma said looking over at Hiei knowing he smelled the half lei on her too.

Looking back at them she asked "Can you please not bring it up around them again they just got used to it here. i don't want to bring up panful memories just yet. Ok?" She looked them over after they all agreed not to talk about it in front of the kids and turned back to her mom and said "I have to be right back Rins teacher wants to talk with me about something i will be back soon."

"I know you where not dressed like that for me." Yuska said looking over at her and smiled "She is already in school? Thats good."

"Yea its called head start it helps them with some of there skills like interacting with other kids. It has really helped her she has almost stopped referring to her self in the third person but i have to go be back soon."

Walking out of the house she picked up Rin and told Shippo and soda to go back in side to eat as she walked down the stairs to the bus stop.

Yuska looked at his ant and asked "There is more to what she told up isn't there?"

Kim looked down and started to put the food on the table trying to think of what to say. When Shippo and Sota can in she was thanking the gods that she did not have to answer just yet and said "Just in time kids time for lunch come and sit down." She put the egg salad sandwiches on plats for them and left them to it. Looking back at Yuska she said "I can't answer that if that is what she wants to tell you then thats all there is to it now sit and eat i have things to do." She walked out not waiting for a answer and walked out side. She took a deep breath and started to sweep up the dead leafs around the house.

Yuska looked at his friends and shrugged "I am sorry I don't know whats going on maybe Koanma is right something strange is going on here."

"He would not have sent up for nothing. Hiei you stay and watch the house from the out side where no one can see you and see what you find out Yuska will keep up the fact that he is here to just visit call if something happened ok."

After agreeing everyone went about there bossiness and Karma and Kuwabara left to make it home on time. Hiei left with them but curdled back to hid in the trees to spy on the people out side.

By the time Kagome came home it was dark and Rin was asleep. When she got to the top of the stars she saw that everyone was asleep and put run down in bed as well. She walked to her room and changed in to a black night dress. Putting on her slippers she walked out to the well unaware someone was watching her and walked in the building hiding it. Stopping at the door she looked down at the well remembering the fun times she had on the other side. Closing the door she slowly waled down the stairs and to the well. She walked a round it sliding her hand softly on the rough surface of the wood. She had to make sure that the seals stayed strong. Pushing a little enrage in to the week spots she thought of the people she left behind, and the ones she had with her. Sighing she left the all house and when to bed.

Hiei could not be leave that this ningen was up at this hour she should be in bed along with her family. Watching as she walked in to the well house he watched her as she stood in the door way for a minuet and then close the door. He stayed where he was and after a minuet he felt the spiritual energy coming from the well house. Not to long after he felt it, it went away and she walked out. She was oblivious to everything around her so she did not know that the tip of her hair when red. He stayed there for a little while after she when inside he left to report what he found out.

Chapter 5

Kagome woke up and heard fighting down stairs. Getting up she did not even bother to change she did how ever brush her hair and wash her face. By the time side got down stairs it looked as if what ever they had beed fighting about was settled. When she walked in to the room she saw everyone that came with Yuska yesterday was there again and everyone was looking at her and tried to talk all at one time.

"OK! Stop one at a time had not even had coffee yet. What is going on that it can't wait till I wake up?" Sje asks as she walked in to the kitchen everyone fallowing her. She walked over to the coffee pot and started pot. Then she turned around ad leaned agents the counter facing the group of friend and said "Well are you going to tell me why you had to wake me up so early. Oh and if you wake the kids you won't like whats going to happen so keep quite ok."

"Miss Kagome I. . . .we have to ask you something that may sound strange." Karma said looking around trying to find a right way of asking her. After Hiei came back and told him what he found out. They went to Koenma and had a long time about what that meant and the prince on the spirt would wanted them to talk to her about it to see what she would say.

"Yea Kagome we would like to know if you are a miko?" Yaska asked looking in to her eyes witch seem to have flashed a strange color of red and then all he saw was her dark chocolate brown.

Kagome was pissed why would he know about something like that but she was glad he did not ask about the other thing "Well grandpa thinks so sometime why?" She turned to make a cup of coffee but froze when Hiei spoke.

"Human don't lie you know of what we speak about are you or are you not a miko." He glared at her back till she fund around and all he got was a smile.

Taking a deep breath she felt his eyes on her the whole time. So she turned around and gave him the most sugar dotted smile she could muster and said "I am but what would you know about that?"


End file.
